


浮花

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: Toshiya X shinya乱写写给基友的，所有都不是真的。算是两个人friends with benefit设定，快写完的时候卡得死去活来……by七
Relationships: Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 3





	浮花

Shinya的生日会照旧没有邀请几个人。私下的时候，乐队的成员按理是不怎么联系的，但是今年不一样，是他四十岁的生日。

生日这样的特殊日子就像是特意为了彼此开的例外一样。平时可以完全没有关联，上了舞台是最亲密的伙伴，下了台就可以安安稳稳地当同事，当时提出这样想法的人，可能是天才也说不一定。

没想到这么快就到了四十岁，他拆着饭寄来事务所礼物的时候想，上面画满了各种各样变形了的他和他喜欢的东西的样子，甚至有人亲手做了一个猴子捧着蛋糕的钥匙扣寄过来。很不容易啊，他想，但其实一点四十岁的实感也没有，有时候觉得自己实在是尽力在长大了，可好像还是停留在高中那会。

这些礼物或多或少都附了对他的留言，有很简单祝他生日快乐的，也有长篇大论感谢他这么久以来一直存在的。好像和自己平时在ins上能看到的话差不多，千言万语，大多都简化成了‘四十岁大寿！注意身体，以后shinya san要继续开心地做音乐哦’，之类的。

他能明白这些心情。

不过也有说，他其实变了不少的，包括Diru的其他成员也是。

没有去餐厅举办什么party，而是请了人在家里准备了大餐。大家仔仔细细陪他吹了蜡烛分了蛋糕，也许了愿。

“Shinya许了什么愿呢？”Toshiya问他。

“嘛，”他轻轻咳嗽了一声，刚刚吹蜡烛的时候被烟小小地呛了一下，“当然希望大家平安，Diru能继续走下去。”

“这个回答也太没有诚意了吧，”Toshiya笑着，“没有什么更秘密一点的部分吗？”

“我也没什么好瞒你们的吧，”他切了一块蛋糕，顺手推到了Toshiya面前。

Toshiya的这段时间头发一直很短，之前到肩膀的长发说剪就剪了。看着很干练，非常简单的造型，他也不在意自己的帅哥形象一样，随手揉了揉，杂毛又跑了出来，看着乱乱的。

Shinya伸手给他理了回去。

Toshiya大部分时间里对他一直很温柔，但他们不是情侣，两个人之前更没有什么超过界限的往来，年龄上去了之后更是如此。他听过一些圈内伴侣的流言，在一起的时候毫不掩藏，开心得无知无畏，不久之后就分道扬镳，有坚定不移地记恨上对方很多年的，也有从此陌生到路过也再不会看上对方一眼的。

他和Toshiya完全没有到这种地步，好像更多的时候就是淡淡的，但是又绝对要比Shinya知道的很多圈内朋友来得亲近不少。

他们两个人都是那种会给自己的社交范围画一个圈的人，对圈里圈外的态度截然不同，Toshiya表现出来的没有他来得直白，但好在他们都是站在彼此那个圈子里面的人。

这关系有点奇怪吧。

他最熟悉自己队友的时候都是他们化着大浓妆，头发有点长的时候。Shinya当然是因为憧憬着视觉系这样艳丽的风格才开始做音乐的，和很多人把化妆和长裙当作自己工作的着装要求不一样，他是真心喜欢这样的打扮。

当年还没有认识乐队任何一个人的时候，甚至还没有下定决心开始做音乐的时候，他就试着对着杂志上和电视上的那些存在开始偷偷化起了妆。从母亲那里拿走一些不怎么用的化妆品，对着杂志给出的化妆步骤就开始磕磕绊绊地开始把东西往脸上涂。

自己把头发勉强留到了下巴那里，也悄悄买了染发剂和饰品什么的。第一次打扮的时候，不算一塌糊涂就已经不错了。可他对着镜子，竟然看出了他向往的少年们的影子——里面的人涂着红唇，轻轻眨了眨眼睛，就是一地流光，稍微侧过去一点，又是另一种风情。和平时在学校里穿着制服畏畏缩缩的人截然不同。

他甚至伸手摸了一下镜子里的那张脸。

他和Toshiya最初的关系并没有很好——Toshiya长了一张秀气又漂亮的脸，什么打扮都很像样，当年有时过于活跃的性格对他来说也是个头疼的问题，Shinya面对这样的人总有些头疼。他以前在社交上面吃过不少亏，慢慢就开始对周围人的交往变得不再热衷。

但Toshiya和他以为的那些人并不太一样，即使Toshiya其实是所有成员里面最喜欢笑的人，看起来也最开朗，但并不会先假惺惺地先和他说着和他当朋友，套出他的秘密之后又堂而皇之地羞辱他。

Toshiya只是很容易被逗乐，明明是最后一个才加入的人，却很快就能在每次排练的时候都和每个人保持好关系。最后离开的时候也并不黏黏糊糊的，干脆利落地就走了。在两次排练中间的空隙里，偶尔就像是消失了一样，但下次来的时候，仍然是很容易就满脸笑容。

乐队刚开始半年的时候，Shinya没有给过其他任何一个成员自己的电话，他的不安感在那会刚好达到了顶点，只有握着鼓棒的时候才能感觉平静一些。

后来稍微熟了一点之后，Kyo出面让他留下联系方式，但是Toshiya从来没有刻意跟他提过，也没有催过他。

Shinya自己并不太在意两个人这样又远又近的关系，他自己的世界在那个时候还没有被打破，那个壁垒仍然是完完整整的，Toshiya只是和自己同一个乐队的贝斯，毕竟他不会像Die一样主动走过来故意逗他玩，也不会像Kyo和Kaoru一样明里暗里地照顾自己。

但偶尔和Toshiya凑到一起的时候，他还是会被拉着聊天，Toshiya讲着讲着就会开始笑，包括在镜头面前，高兴了的时候就会凑近Shinya，虽然是试探性地，但仍然是没什么犹豫地直接亲上他。私下里，也会突然爆出来一句，嗯，Shinya我觉得你很像男孩子诶有时候，然后被追着打。

Toshiya更进一步的性格到了一年之后才有了一些端倪，Shinya从来不喜欢窥探别人的秘密，那次也仅仅是碰巧。他本来已经先离开了，结果都走到了车站，才发现自己没有拿票夹，不得不折返回排练室。当时已经是晚上七点左右了，楼下的居酒屋开始有了喝酒嬉闹的声音，他想着事情，走到排练室的那层楼，才发现灯居然还开着。

门似乎已经锁上了，但他稍微试探了一下，也就轻轻松松地打开了。回过头来的是一张颇有些意外的脸，Toshiya的肩微微耷拉了下来，看上去有些茫然，除此之外再清楚不过的就是他眼睛里的水光。对方既没有试着掩藏，也没有发火，他们一起走下了楼梯，在被夜色笼罩的火车站分道扬镳。

在这件事之后，他在舞台上的注意力莫名地，偶尔就落在了Toshiya的身上。

Shinya作为一个鼓手，坐在所有人的侧后方，前面的一切都看得清清楚楚。有时候他会看着那个人蹲在地上，那张在凌乱的长发下面露出来的脸，既是浓妆之后取悦台上台下的艳丽，又混着观众永远跨不过舞台这道围栏的疏远。

他看到过好几次Toshiya这样的神情，这样的他格外像自己以前在杂志上会看到的那些人，他们的美丽是实实在在隔着书页的冷漠。但不一样的是，下一秒Toshiya就会背着自己的贝斯跑过来，炫耀式地在他面前弹上一段solo。

所以Shinya也经常看着他，采访的时候不知所措的时候，在台上的时候也是，有时候是打着鼓的时候一走神就瞥上一眼，有时候又会明目张胆，乘着放空的半分钟盯着对方的背影。

第一次滚上床的时候纯属意外。大家刚结束了一段时间的工作，所以集体去酒吧喝酒，没了负担之后几乎个个都没个正形，连Shinya自己也连着喝下了几个shot，有些晕头转向。

正疯着，似乎有人突然说了一句：“Toshiya呢？好像很久没见他了。”

“我去看看，”他答应了一句，也想乘机清醒一下，撑起头迷迷糊糊地就逛去后院找。穿过一群东倒西歪的人，醉酒的嗑药的和在舞池里上下其手的。Shinya连着分开了好几个抱在一起大哭大笑的人，才走出了人潮。厕所和酒吧是独立的，他还得穿过一条小街，再走到旁边的巷子里。

酒吧的声音太吵了，他在街上站了好几分钟，才终于找回了正常世界的声音。

他逃避酒局的借口正很随便地坐在路边，外面刚刚下过一点雨，地上还没有干透，在Toshiya的身边不远就留有一些水迹。但街边已经没有路人了，星星也已经出来了。Toshiya好像刚刚吐过，衬衫看起来乱糟糟的，本来长到脚腕的裙子也被他随手撩到了边上，露出一截很细的小腿。

“Shinya你怎么来了，”Toshiya看着他，仿佛眼睛和头发一样都是深蓝色的，坐在灯光下的阴影里，却不知怎么着眼神依然很亮。

“我来找你一下，看看你是不是掉到河里了。”

他也不怎么在意，就坐在墙边，还拍了拍旁边的空地，跟他开玩笑，“Yamo chan，我给你留了位置。”

“我才不要，”Shinya说，“你快点起来吧，我去给你找一点醒酒药。”

“Live好累的，多坐一下也没有关系吧。”

“你这个人真是……”Shinya没办法，只能走过去，试着把他拉起来。

但Toshiya比他高不少，坐着耍赖不起来的时候让人一点办法也没有，他拽也拽不动，反而被Toshiya拉到了面前。

自己的裙子一下就溅上了泥点，本来平静的气息也一下乱了方寸，Toshiya捏着他的下巴吻他，喝醉了的人手劲有些大，也不知道下巴会不会留下淤青。

他有点抗拒地反驳出声，但是也并不想拒绝，于是便吻了回去。

明明前一秒靠着墙坐着的人是Toshiya，怎么现在就成了自己被他压在下面。Toshiya一手撩起了他上衣，摩挲着他的后背，一边又低下头，舌尖很耐心地撬开唇齿，一点点舔舐过齿列，摩擦他的上颚。这样亲密的接吻有些太过了吧，Shinya突然就有点乱了方寸。本来是闭着眼睛小心回应着这个吻的，他不知怎么地，又把眼睛睁开了来。

Toshiya那张瘦削又秀气的脸毫无防备地出现在他面前，他睫毛很长，眼睛上还留着妆。明明刚刚自己看着他擦掉了一部分，但现在那些浓妆又好像融入到了他的身体里，连那些晕开的地方也惊人得漂亮。

这不是他们第一次嘴唇接触，但却是第一次真正意义上的接吻。 

“专心一点，”Toshiya咬了咬他的下唇，不明不白留了个牙印。

对方先是用手指帮他做了扩张——疼是疼的，但没有很厉害，明明只是一次偶然的媾和，怎么搞得两个人都像是有什么感情的爱侣一样，顾忌着对方的感受，身体被一点点地开发。

在厕所的灯光下，Toshiya和他那头蓝色的长头发，看着像什么人类世界之外的女人，他在被一个女人搞，他的阴茎在他下面进进出出，他一个没忍住自己的呻吟，Toshiya的手就赶紧盖住了他的嘴，贴着他耳朵说，小声一点。

但是一眼瞥到了镜子里，自己也是个女人，蓬松卷曲的红发，配套的口红，裙子被拉到一半，露出胸口。平时看着像公主，这时候就像什么廉价的妓女。

他忍不住打了个冷颤。

但表相只是表相，肉体的快感是实实在在的，一场夏夜的性交和春梦，隔壁女人放浪的笑声，toshiya揉捏着他的胸口掐着他的腰一点点碾碎了他，他无力抵抗也并不想抵抗，很快就靠着墙射了出来，与此同时感觉到了Toshiya也射在了他的里面。

这场性交来得太突然也太快，Toshiya汗涔涔的手还搭在他的腰上，他们的身上也还留着对方的体液。

他突然感觉这些日子里过去的练曲的紧张也好，每一场live都会有的忐忑不安也有，终于莫名其妙在这场粗砺又温情的性爱中全都宣泄一空，他刚想张口说些什么，胃里就一阵翻滚，他忍了又忍，但实在没忍住，直接就把今晚喝的吃的混在一起全吐了出来。

……两个人面对这样的场景都很尴尬。

“我不是故意的，”他小声说。

Toshiya眨眨眼，然后伸手帮他整理好了裙子。

回去之后除了他俩缺席，其他人仍然还在那里。他们继续喝酒，喝到凌晨三四点，才晃晃悠悠地回去，之后的几个小时里，他们仿佛对做了春梦一样对搞到对方这件事绝口不提。大家胡闹得依然和之前一样。只是刚刚那场性交让他清醒了很多，他也不敢再喝那么多了，所以就在旁边坐着，偶尔和朋友聊天，顺便少喝一点。

后面一直黏黏糊糊的，有些难受，他突然想到Toshiya是不是也会觉得这样，所以便抬头偷偷看了一眼，正巧对方抽着烟正往这边看，那点燃烧的火星在他的眼睛里跳跃，他面无表情，但又好像在想着什么事情。

那一刻，只有那一刻，他觉得Toshiya和所有人都不一样。

bang，他对他比了一个开枪的手势，笑得轻佻又耀眼。

他真的喝多了吧，Shinya低下头，感觉自己脸烧起来了一样。

“诶，Shinya，你都不吃自己的蛋糕吗？”聚会很快就结束了，只有Toshiya没急着走，Shinya也并没有出声催他。

“有点太甜了”，Shinya说，“刚刚你们还没来的时候我偷偷尝了一口。

而且我总觉得好像生日蛋糕的话，自己一定要最后一个吃，这样接下来的一年才会比较顺利，就跟愿望说出来就会不灵了一样。”

“你这到底是哪里来的奇怪的执着啊。”

“我会信这些的，而且我也这样做很久了。”

“好吧，也不是第一次听说你这些事情了。”

“我记得当时刚刚认识你的时候，见你第一面的时候就觉得跟仓鼠一样，躲在一个小角落里，也不怎么说话，我当时还在想这人到底要怎么办。不过我看到其他几个人的时候的想法也差不多，总觉得每个人看上去好像都很难搞。”

他们从一开始就并不那么一帆风顺，中途也经历了一系列的风波，Shinya当时差点退团，专辑销量下降，后来几个人又生了病，直到现在，性格差异这么大的五个人居然一直还站在一起。

“可是没关系吧，Diru现在也很好。”

“因为大家都有不适应的时候啊，”Toshiya眯着眼睛笑，他现在总是比较容易看得开。

“好像我有时候还是很纠结，”Shinya理了理自己头发，伸了个懒腰，“新的一岁，要许更多的愿，做更多的事情！”

“你先试着再多吃一点，长胖一点吧。”

“Toichi你怎么像我爹，”他吐槽道。

“我可不记得自己什么时候多了个这么大的女儿。”

Shinya不轻不重地锤了他一下。

“说起来，Seraph是不是要开始活动了。”

“是啊。”

“Dirt也有新品要发售了，所以你也迈出第一步吧。

好啦，生日快乐，”Toshiya说，依然捏着他的下巴，很浅地亲了他一下。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实看完今年的生配信真的很感动，虽然不算老粉，但心情是一样的，一些感触不知不觉就写进去了。


End file.
